


HenryGetsHit

by CuckMaster3000



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Crying, Fluff, Forgive Me, Hugs, I got bored, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckMaster3000/pseuds/CuckMaster3000
Summary: I got bored and I had finished binge watching Henry Danger and so, this was born:Henry's been acting up recently and doesn't seem to acknowledge how his actions affect others. Ray decides to teach Henry with something a little more long lasting than just a scolding.Please mind the terms I use, I am from the land of Britain. Henry's age can be whatever you really want it to be; I was imagining 16 but if you feel more comfortable with it being older, go ahead, I didn't specify the age. There is no sexual content here (a first for me) and it ends on a happy note.
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	HenryGetsHit

**Author's Note:**

> It's not sexual content yet I still feel the shame.

He’d never seen Ray this mad before. He couldn’t even comprehend why the hero was so mad; Henry was constantly making dangerous decisions but ‘Captain Man’ would always just scold him and later they’d return to their sarcastic selves. This was new, Ray was furious. It didn’t help that Henry wasn’t paying attention to one word his boss said, his brain was simply just running with confusion and preparing to dumbly claim it wasn’t his fault.

“Are you even listening to me?” Ray’s voice woke Henry out of his thought process; the blond could only frown nonchalantly as he leant against the back of the sofa in the middle of the man cave. “It’s not like I did anything new,” Henry’s voice mumbled out, his obnoxiousness to the situation and Ray’s ever growing anger clearly present in just the sound of his voice. “That’s the problem Henry,” the hero huffed with evident exaggeration before continuing, not letting the blond interrupt.

“You do this over and over again, and I always tell you to-“Ray’s voice was suddenly paused as the insufferable teenager cut in, “to not try anything too heroic, and,” Henry paused to hold his fingers in quotation marks as his voice dropped to his typical ‘dumb voice’, “don’t get myself into unnecessary danger,” The hero chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from strangling the boy there and then, but he somehow restrained himself. Although, once Henry saw the furrowed brows and clear scowl over his boss’ face, the blond realised he definitely made his situation worse. Of course, Henry wasn’t stupid, and he quickly made to move up from the leaning position he was in whilst sheepishly making an excuse to leave, “It’s getting late now, anyway, I should probably-“

Ray cut his sidekick off by stepping forward and grabbing Henry’s plaid shirt and shoving him against the back of the sofa once more. “You’re not leaving, it’s not even late yet and you still haven’t even apologised for how careless you were today,” his Boss’ voice was deep with warning and Henry was about to shy away and do as the older of the two asked. But as the sidekick’s eyes wandered over his Boss’ face, he only grit his teeth and scoffed, “Let go of me, Ray; I’m not thirteen anymore and I’m way too old for you to scold me,” A satisfied grin fell over Henry’s lips as he tilted his chin up and relaxed slightly, his hands taking a light hold of the hero’s wrist.

Ray’s anger grew by the second, especially when he saw the smug look over his sidekick’s features. Hissing through his grit teeth, the older of the two nodded and looked to the side before looking back, a terribly fake smile plastered on his face presenting his frustration at the situation. “Alright,” Ray’s voice was high in pitch, resembling how he always sounded when he was furious. Releasing his grip of the blond, Ray took a step back before repeating, “Alright,” and looking down to shake his head.

Henry narrowed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, knowing the hero was clearly not ‘alright’. He made a small laugh- which was undoubtedly fake- and chewed his cheek before dumbly stepping and then leaning forward to ask, “Are you? Are you sure you’re alr-“. The sidekick’s voice came to a sudden halt as he yelled in surprise. Ray had taken advantage of Henry’s confusion and had pushed himself forward, taking Henry’s right arm with his left arm. Once the brunet managed this, he swung Henry’s arm over his head, taking the blond’s body with it as the lanky sidekick was pulled over Ray’s shoulder.

With his right arm secured over Ray’s left shoulder and his body draped over his boss’ right shoulder, Henry attempted to kick his legs out in response. Scoffing, Ray used his right arm to hold the teen’s legs in place and mockingly said, “I’m okay,” when Henry tried to punch him. All Henry could do now was pout, growl and finally come up with something to say, “Put me down, Ray!”

Using his generic ‘Captain man’ voice, the Brunet simply scoffed out a ‘no’ as he jumped a little to move Henry’s body into a more comfortable position. Ray grinned at Henry’s feeble attempt at another punch to his back and rolled his eyes as he moved in the direction of his room. Henry’s noises of struggling stopped as he tried to look and see where he was being taken; he soon realised he was being taken in the direction of Ray’s room. Managing a last attempt at getting free, Henry gave up and hung loosely on Captain Man’s shoulder as they made it to Ray’s bedroom.

Henry huffed as he tried to figure out why he was being taken in this direction, his last resort being to mumble a defeated sigh to Ray as he finally asked, “Why are you taking me to your room?” Scowling at the somewhat nonchalant way Henry had asked it, Ray decided to not speak; he wanted what he had in store for his cocky sidekick to be a surprise. Thinking about the look on Henry’s face when he showed what he had planned to him evolved Ray’s scowl into a satisfied grin. His grin continued to stay stuck to Ray’s face when Henry squirmed in his grip and yelled out as he resorted to trying to punch the indestructible hero once again when his question went unanswered.

Eventually, the brunet managed to bring Henry into his room, ignoring every object in said room until he reached the bed. Standing for a moment, Ray thought to himself whilst the blond continued his futile struggling. Finally, Ray leaned forward and let the writhing teen flop onto Ray’s tidy bed. Henry would’ve marvelled at how his Boss’ room was actually so tidy, but his thoughts, words and actions were simply denied when the hero took hold of Henry’s right arm once more and manoeuvred his own body to sit down. Due to this sudden action, the startled blond was practically dragged over to his right over Ray’s lap because of the older of the two’s grip on his right arm.

“What?” Henry’s voice was a startled yelp as he was thrown over Ray’s lap. However, once he had settled for a moment, the blond was able to compose a coherent sentence, “Ray, what the hell are you doing?” Once again, the Hero ignored his sidekick’s question and let out a self satisfied chuckle. Looking down at Henry’s body pulled over his lap, Ray rearranged his grip and took a strong hold of the blond’s flailing left arm and pinned it to his back. Furthermore, Henry practically provided his demise when he decided to try kicking his way out of the position he was in. Ray’s leg manoeuvred to lock the blond’s leg between his; now, Henry was completely immobile apart from his exasperated breathing and his squirming.

Despite having his right arm free, the sidekick found it pointless as it only had access to Ray’s leg and the side of the bed and, due to this, Henry grabbed onto the brunet’s leg for support. Henry soon became more docile as he lay over the lap of his boss and Ray could now easily shuffle his legs and shove the blond’s upper back down to push Henry into a better position. Now Henry’s head was almost touching the floor due to his height and his back was bent which was forcing his ass upwards. Furthermore, the sidekick’s legs were in strange positions as one was bent and struggling to hold purchase on the ground whilst the other was safely trapped within Ray’s own legs.

With an infuriated growl, Henry tried to move once more, but his position was undoubtedly locked in place. “Ray,” accepting his defeat, the blond whined out his Boss’ name whilst he shook his head to get his messy hair out of his way and his right arm shifted to hold onto Ray’s shin for a better grip. Now Ray could see Henry was accepting his defeat- especially in the way the blond’s head was hung shamefully to hide the flush on his face- , he finally decided to explain what he was going to do.

“What was it you said again?” Hearing the smugness within his own voice, Ray could only grin more than he already was. He paused for a moment, most likely to add suspense as he rested his free, left arm over Henry’s back. “You’re too old for a scolding, eh?” Feeling the shudder that went through his sidekick, Ray knew he had finally got the insufferable blond’s attention. The brunet moved his free arm ever so slightly as he continued; pleased he’d brought the once cocky teen to silence. “No sarcastic or insulting quip?” Ray’s voice somehow kept its intensity by keeping his same tone, yet he finally got to the point and let out a short scoff.

“Now, even though you said you’re too old for a scolding, you’ve been acting like an entitled brat recently,” Henry’s boss’ voice wavered at the last few words and he himself cringed at being called a ‘brat’. The blond was about to yell an aggressive comeback to the insult, but he heard the hero continue his scolding before he could interrupt. “You can never seem to take the job seriously now. You never take the blame when something goes wrong and it almost seems as though you don’t care about anyone apart from yourself,” All Henry did in response was strain his neck and struggle to confine a pained whimper as his head fell limp once more, his tousled fringe centimetres away from the ground.

Ray breathed in after his small rant, feeling pleased he managed to get the sidekick to whimper; but Ray wasn’t done, and so he swallowed before opening his mouth to continue. “The way you’ve been acting isn’t like a teenager; it isn’t even like a thirteen year old. You’ve been acting way too young recently; especially since all of my warnings have just flown over your head. So, because scolding isn’t working, I’m hoping this spanking will,”

Henry’s eyes widened and his right hand gripped tighter onto his Boss’ shin, he felt his body tremor in genuine fear as he choked on what he was preparing to respond with to Ray’s statement before the spanking threat. The sidekick was certain Ray was only putting him in this position to scare him, but hearing the hero’s voice just then caused Henry to doubt his assumptions of what Ray was prepared to do.

Out of embarrassment and terror, Henry writhed as best he could, but it was clear he was absolutely stuck in place. “Ra-“the sidekick was midway through his boss’ name when he choked out a startled gasp; Ray was using his free, left arm to actually pull his trousers down. Henry could feel his face burn red as his boss pulled down his underwear too; “RAY!” At this point, the teen was panting and kicking his tangled legs as best he could. Once Ray had finished baring Henry’s backside, the brunet decided to torture his sidekick by asking the dreaded question all parents ask when they do this to their kids.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?”

He wanted to scream; how could this be actually happening to him? Deciding to ignore what Ray had asked, Henry ground his teeth and shook his head, his right hand gripping tightly onto his boss’ shin. It seemed that ignoring what Ray was asking was one of the worst decisions Henry had made- aside from his ignorance that got him into this situation in the first place. A startled, less than manly scream came from the blond’s throat as Ray landed a swift smack to his ass. The sidekick could feel the heat over his cheeks grow along with his newly spanked backside.

“Henry,” His voice was deep and expectant; he was still waiting for Henry’s answer to his question. Preparing to say nothing once more to keep some dignity, Henry shook his head and bit his tongue. Yet, when the blond heard Ray sigh and felt his arm lift from his back, Henry opened his mouth to yell ‘wait’. But he was too late; his attempt at yelling represented a horrified yelp before following with a whimper when another smack was landed over his sore cheeks. 

Henry had never felt so small as he did now; he gasped out a strained whimper as he stuttered out noises to try and speak before Ray could decide to paint more heated red over his backside. “Have an answer for me yet?” His boss’ voice sounded frustratingly relieved and proud whilst all Henry could feel was humiliation and guilt. Deciding to still avoid the question, the blond yelled out an embarrassed mantra of ‘sorry’s as his head lifted up to get his point across. 

“‘Sorry’ isn’t want I’m looking for, Henry,”

Another alarmed yelp escaped Henry’s raw throat as another smack landed right where his ass met his thighs. Unlike the rest, this one hurt the most and Henry’s hearty scream devolved into a small, whimpering sob. “Once again, do you know why I am doing this to you? Sorry doesn’t cut it when I know you don’t mean it,” Ray wasn’t wrong, the sidekick really was just blabbering out whatever he thought would end this torturous punishment. Henry was only on his third spank and he was already burning with pain, he felt helpless and little.

Stuttering out another shaky sigh, the blond nodded his head and scrambled through his mind to find words fit for Ray’s question. “Uh, uh, I…” A small drawn out pause surrounded the room as the brunet waited for Henry’s answer. But he was growing agitated and so, he raised his hand ever so slightly to speed up the sidekick’s attempt at a response. Of course, it worked and Henry sparked back to life as he quickly shot out a light whimper before speaking, “no, wait, look. I. I don’t know. I was irresponsible and. And I haven’t been thinking about other people,”

A lengthy second passed before the blond let out another yell, representing frustration until he angrily sobbed out, “WHY? I told you!” By now, Ray could see how quickly Henry’s cheeks were reddening and he scoffed out at the teen’s angry response before explaining, “Just because you answered my question, it doesn’t mean your punishment is over,” Head hanging in defeat, Henry whined as he shuffled his legs, wincing at the pain he felt afterwards. “How were you irresponsible today?” Ray’s voice was back to its steady tone, all amusement disguised as he wanted to continue his discipline.

Despite already having asked a question, the hero swung down another smack, landing much harder than the rest. How was this only his fifth spank? Henry still felt each swing, in fact, they got more painful as time went on. Sobbing once again, Henry slowed his shaky breaths before stuttering out his next answer, “I didn’t. I didn’t look out for- for you. And I didn’t. I didn’t think about the people that were there. I put everyone in- in danger,” Listening to his own voice then, Henry finally started believing he was in the wrong and it was evident in the way he said it. A hissed gasp through his teeth signified the blond was preparing for Ray’s next smack.

This one was horrible, a croaked scream echoing from the sidekick’s worn down throat as his boss’ hand landed over the majority of his ass. Ray paused before sighing quietly, nodding to himself and looking over the shivering blond over his lap, “Good, you’re starting sound actually sorry now,” In response to Captain Man’s deduction, Henry quietly tried to hold back a sob as he felt tears threaten his eyes.

He wanted to scream again. He felt like a child, and he realised he was acting like one beforehand. “I am, I really am,” Henry loudly whined out between each of his restrained sobs. His boss simply just shushed him like a parent would as he landed another hefty spank against the part where his cheeks met his thighs. His yell was quieting down as his throat was completely used by this point, but it still hurt nonetheless. Finally, from this horribly painful smack, Henry’s eyes and dignity gave in at once as he loudly sobbed whilst a few tears drizzled from his eyes. 

The blond’s forehead was wet with sweat, but the majority of his fringe still fell downwards past his head to the ground, only a few strands sticking to his face. His cheeks were sore from his yelling- along with his throat, of course- and they were as red as the horrible marks scattered over his backside. The blond’s body was limp over Ray’s thighs and he tried his best to avoid moving his legs as it hurt his upper thighs when he did so. Ray seemed happy he managed to get through to his sidekick, but he wanted to give the blond one last spank before he stopped.

“One more, ok?” Ray was more sincere with his words there, and Henry was equally emotional as he whimpered out between quiet sobs, “ok,” Nodding to himself, the brunet landed one last spank to Henry’s backside, stroking over it once he’d done as he heard the sidekick yell between choked gasps. 

Ray let go of both Henry’s leg and arm, but the blond stayed limp over his lap. Sighing quietly, he moved the quivering teen with ease to stand momentarily before carefully seating him onto his lap so he could hug him. Henry cried into his boss’ shirt as he wrapped one arm around him whilst the other clung onto said shirt. “I’m sorry,” The blond’s voice was filled with daze and Ray could tell the teen was tired just from the way his tears slowed down and his body was close to limp in his cradling arms.

Using his strength, Ray manoeuvred both he and Henry so he could lay the sidekick on his bed whilst also pulling up his trousers and underwear. The brunet thought to himself before deftly removing Henry’s shoes out of somewhat concern for Henry’s comfort but mostly because he liked his bed clean. By this point, Henry was cuddled up in Ray’s pillows and so, to not disturb his sleeping sidekick, the brunet just laid a blanket over him. It calmed the superhero to know that Henry was safe and also sorry for how he had acted; Ray hoped this would stay fresh in Kid Danger’s mind whenever the sidekick would ever consider acting out like he had done over these past few weeks.

Morning came to Henry in a very odd way: he wasn’t in his pyjamas; he wasn’t in his own bed; he definitely wasn’t in his own room and when he turned his body to lay flat against the bed, he felt the memory of last night and the answer to all his questions from the burning pain over his ass. Groaning to himself, the blond wiped at his dry eyes and blinked up at the dark ceiling of Ray’s bedroom; the hero must’ve turned the lights off before he left. “Ow,” was all that came from Henry’s raw throat when he tried to sit up so he could leave the comfort of his boss’ bed. He wondered where Ray must’ve slept; who was Henry kidding, the hero probably didn’t sleep last night. 

The lights were still dark as Henry managed to stumble out of the bed, his hand running up through his mussed hair. Blinking drly, the blond looked about the room, finding nothing but a curious lump of clothing at the end of the bed with a note attached. Upon closer inspection (meaning Henry awkwardly shuffling toward it to avoid hurting his ass more than he already has), the sidekick saw that the note read ‘Incase you wake up uncomfortable’. 

Frowning and screwing his eyes as his head flinched backwards as he usually did whenever he was confused, Henry moved the note aside and saw a pair of his pyjamas there. Wondering how Ray had actually managed to get his pyjamas, the blond considered yelling out, but he was still beyond tired and undoubtedly uncomfortable in his clothes. So he took the note’s advice.

Before changing, Henry checked the time on his phone which was also laid by the note and pyjamas. “Three in the morning?” Henry’s voice was shocked as he read it out loud and it made him more hasty to get changed into his nightwear. The blond managed his shirt just fine, humming at the warm comfort the shirt provided, but changing out of his trousers proved a struggle. Eventually, with a lot of pained whimpers and emotive wincing, the sidekick was able to pull his jeans off. Pulling his checkered pyjama bottoms on was easier as they weren’t as tight, though, he still managed a small whine as he pulled the waistband around his waist.

How could changing into his jammies prove so difficult? Either way, he was proud he was able to accomplish his task, and he could finally shuffle his way back to the top end of his bed and snuggle his body beneath the warm covers. Ray’s bed was undoubtedly the most comfortable thing in the world; there were so many pillows to provide something to hug his head and there were more for the blond to hold onto as he slept. It also helped that his boss had the biggest double bed Henry had ever seen, and within minutes, the blond was back asleep again.

Once more, the blond awoke to a dark room, but it must’ve been morning from how better and well rested he felt. Henry yawned as he turned and stretched, cursing inwardly as he flinched at how much his backside hurt; Ray really left a number on him. It took another few minutes before the sidekick groaned and clambered out from beneath the warm covers, shivering as he felt the cool air of the mancave hit him. Henry simply hugged his arms as he looked about the room, eventually noticing a blanket draped over the bed which he quickly threw over himself. 

Too cold to actually change back into his clothes (and also the pain that would go with such an action), the sidekick shuffled to the light switch by the door and flipped it on. His eyes squinted as they grew used to the bright surroundings, his hand peeking out from his blanket to wipe his messy hair from his eyes. Simply groaning again, Henry arched his back as he tried to not whine at the stinging he was feeling from his recent punishment.

Finally, Henry rustled up enough courage to hobble out from Ray’s room and wander through the short hall before reaching the headquarters. “Henry?” the blond startled at his name being called, his eyes soon focusing on his boss nonchalantly lounging on the couch. “C’mere,” Pouting, the sidekick heeded the brunet’s words as he stumbled his way over to the sofa, giving Ray a confused and tired stare. “Did ya sleep alright?” preparing to answer Ray’s question, the blond was cut off by his boss’ statement, “Oh and don’t worry about work today, nothing’s shown up and I told Charlotte and,” Ray stopped to gurgle out “Jasper,” before pausing for a smile and preparing to continue, “that it was a chill day today,”

For the first time that morning, Henry let out an amused smile when Ray dumbly declared in his superhero voice, “Chill day today with handsome Ray,” Deciding to express his opinion, Henry snorted and claimed, “literally the dumbest name ever,” His boss only responded with a feigned pout, but he soon spoke up and explained, “So basically, I told your friends to come in today in pyjamas and we can just say you came in early,” For the second time that day, Henry smiled. He also felt a slight flush slettle over his cheeks and he sheepishly rubbed his face to hide it. 

Ray easily noticed what his sidekick was doing, but he tilted his head and moved slightly to the side, so he was more in the middle of the couch, “Come sit down, kid; get comfy before the rest get here,” Chewing the inside of his cheek, the blond nodded and unravelled himself from his blanket cocoon as he slowly and carefully settled down close to Ray. The superhero noted Henry’s wincing as he got comfortable, but he soon stopped when he seemed content with his position- which involved him leaning into Ray for a form of support. Either way, the brunet was pleased Henry was happy and not mad with him: it seemed his punishment worked.

Over the next 12 hours, when Jasper and Charlotte had arrived, the whole group spent it watching films and scoffing down junk food. Henry couldn’t have felt more happy as he sat close to Ray and knew the hero wasn’t mad with him anymore. Equally as happy and relieved, Ray was content with knowing his sidekick wasn’t infuriated by what he had done. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read through this, I thank you <3 - but I still feel shame in myself.


End file.
